Nelia Jones
She is no Goddess, she is a monster. Her beauty is terror. Nelia Davy Jones 'is the current Captain of the Vanderdecken, and holds power over the Indian Ocean and Atlantic Ocean. She grew up in East London in Eastern Cape, - which is easy to work out due to her thick South African accent - and is the only daughter of David Jones (''Davy Jones). She has dominated the Indian Ocean and South Atlantic for all 479 years of her time as Captain, and is currently the only Fulmin known in the mythical world. She is an active character in the storyline. Faceclaim: Alexia Giordano Appearance First and foremost, Nelia does not fit the stereotypical appearance of a Pirate Captain. She has a raw beauty, untouched by artificial alterations, such as makeup or dye. She has the sun-kissed skin of any sailor, with a youthful glow and dewy skin. Her hair is left to it's own accord - wild and out, frizzy and curly. The only way to accurately describe is that it is "full of secrets." Her hair only tickles her elbows, however it usually kept braided along the sides of her head when she is sailing to stop the wind getting it in her eyes. Nelia stands 5"7 with an extremely muscular build. Although she is curvy, it isn't outstanding, and the muscle is more defined than her curves. A natural sportsman, she is most proud of her muscular legs, and accentuates it's appearance by wearing black, leather trousers with hard leather boots reaching just under her knees. On her top half, her style is a complete contrast to the tight and form fitting bottom half. Nelia will usually wear an over-sized tunic shirt, with a leather belt to pull in the middle and allow the top to be baggy. She does this to allow air circulation when she's sailing, as she usually gets hot from the tighter clothes if she doesn't. Although Nel appears to be a delicate, friendly woman, her first impression is usually given just by her body language alone. Standing with a posture of complete confidence, her chin tilted up with her back straight and shoulders back, she gives an air of power about her just by walking. But she doesn't aim to do this, as a pirate doesn't aim to give away that they are a pirate. She always has a brow raised, giving off a look of constant curiosity or possible scheming. Overall, her appearance is deceiving of who she really is; a money hungry, rum guzzling Pirate. Personality Upon first impressions, the first thing people notice is how extroverted, to the point where it is somewhat inappropriate, Nelia is. She welcomes anyone into her circle and will treat them as a member of her family. At least, this is what she wants to appear as. Nelia is extremely manipulated, and corrupted by her desire for power and money. However, this hasn't made her act as a crazy woman, she puts on a humble front of a woman who wouldn't hurt a fly. It's all a part of her appearance. Nelia's main priority when she meets people is to make her appear as anything but a pirate, and so do her crew. Although, she still keeps to her habits, attempting bribery and brawling in taverns, but it's all good fun. Nelia's rambunctious personality is what makes her appealing to people. She is a powerful woman and a free spirit, no ties to any city or land, and likes to stay that way. However, there is a darker aspect of Nelia's personality which is only seen by her crew. She is a pirate, afterall, and the daughter of the legendary Davy Jones himself. Nelia has a taste for torture, murder, and there are rumours of her even partaking in cannibalism at some point. Truth is, Nelia is a cold blooded, rum guzzling, blood thirsty pirate. It's rare for her to not be seen intoxicated in [i[some/i way. Usually rum however she plays with other substances, too. She's a corrupt captain. Abuses her crew and has their souls bound to hell under Leviathan's name. When one does get to know Nelia for who she truly is, they wish they had never met her in the first place. Nelia suffers from severe paranoia, which controls most of her behaviours. Her lover, Masozi, has to kill every other woman he sleeps with due to their open relationship due to being paranoid he will run off with them. There are no pure demonics or angelics in her crew due to paranoia of their power and them possibly trying to overthrow her, like her father's drew did to him. Nelia's substance abuse is purely to keep her paranoia at bay, however it doesn't work, she just thinks it does. She has violent outbursts when her paranoia escalates, however only her crew have witnessed the consequences of these outbursts. Her outbursts lead people to believe that Nelia shares the same madness her father had. A madness for power, dominance and protection over what is hers. Species & Abilities Species '''A Fulmin is a type of animagus, where the person can transform into a bird the size of an average human. They were a more common species when pirates were common on the seas, between the 1600s and 1800s. They are not capable of breeding hybrids - offspring between a fulmin and another species will either be one or the other, not a mixed breed. Nelia is a pureblood Fulmin. When shifted, Nelia is a 5"4 heron. When the sun shines directly on her feathers, they reflect a black opal/iridescent colour, which makes her feathers look metallic. However, from the front, with wings open and sun shining through (commonly seen from below when she's flying) the feathers reflect a hint of purple and fiery red. Common of Fulmin's, Nelia has the power to summon storms with thunder and lightning, and the power is said to come from her wings and talons. When shifted, she is a master of Tempestakinesis (storm manipulation). However, in human form, her abilities only stretch to generic thunderstorms (wind and rain). One of the reasons Nelia is such a successful pirate is by using her tempestakinesis against other ships on the ocean. She will weaken the ship and its crew by attacking it with a horrendous storm, and then her crew will do the rest. However, has also been successful Captain for her 400+ years by making tactical allies.. Abilities * Tempestakinesis - ''The power to manipulate storms'' - Nelia can sense, create, shape and manipulate storms, a thunderstorm, heavy precipitation, such as snowstorms and rainstorms, heavy freezing rain (ice storm), strong winds (tropical cyclone, windstorm), or wind transporting substance through the atmosphere as in a dust storm, blizzard, sandstorm, etc. * Telekinesis - ''The power to manipulate objects/matter with the mind. ''- Although not a master or particularly skilled in telekinesis, Nelia has the ability to move objects without actually touching them. Her ability is not strong enough to move larger living things, such as people or small animals, however is able to move insects and other meaningless things. She typically uses her ability within her office or her quarters, so her ability is mostly known by her family and her Quartermaster rather than by her crew and the public. Family & Relationships Nelia is the current matriarch of her family and is believed to be the last of the Jones bloodline, she has not yet had any children that are known of and it is unknown if she plans on birthing an heir or granting the title to her Quartermaster. Father.jpg|David Jones Mother.jpg|Akeelah Petrus-Jones Vanderdecken.jpg|The Vanderdecken rocks.jpg|Masozi Arendse Father; David (Davy) Jones Nelia's father was the legendary sailor "Davy Jones" who sailed the "Flying Dutchman" (The Vanderdecken), however his real name was David. Her father was named the "Devil of the Seas" once he made a deal with Camael (Temperance) to have a power over the seven seas and a hard working crew for eternity if he paid debt to Camael until his death. His crew was not aware of this deal, or that they were now under Captain David's corrupt leadership for the rest of eternity. However, Camael did not inform the Captain that his downfall was the only way to end the deal. Captain David's cruel slave labour-like reign on the seas lasted over 50 years before his crew discovered the deals existence when Akeelah, David's wife and Quartermaster, interrupted a deal between Camael and David. The crew, led by Akeelah, raided the Captain's quarters that night after the Angel departed. David was thrown overboard by his crew, lifting the curse made on the crew and bringing the deal between Camael and David to an end. Nelia succeeded her father on August 11th 1539; her 58th birthday. The deal ending meant that Nelia did not become Captain already in power over the seven seas, she only had strong influence over the Indian Ocean and South Atlantic. It took her five years to actually gain complete power over the two, by plundering and attacking other ships. Her mother retired as Quartermaster returned to her home in South Africa and still remains as Nelia's closest advisor. Mother; Akeelah Petrus-Jones Nicknamed "Davy Jones' Locker", Akeelah Petrus-Jones is more feared by Nelia's crew than the Captain herself. Akeelah is Nelia's personal advisor when it comes to important decisions regarding The Vanderdecken, especially with her crew. Akeelah is responsible for most executions of the crew rather than Nelia herself, as she believes Nelia is not strong enough to handle this responsibility. Although Nelia only visits her a few times a year, Akeelah is one of her closes friends and, possibly, her only weakness. The Vanderdecken; Her Crew Nelia's crew is made up of 23 men and women, including her Quartermaster. Her crew is like her second family and are always her main priority; whether it their safety or to keep them satisfied. Her crew are made up of strong, healthy individuals and she will only accept new members to her crew if they, not only benefit her, but will also benefit the whole crew. Every pirate of Nelia's crew has her family sigil, as a brand, tattooed on their body. She does this to test their loyalty, and to test if any new recruits truly are sure of their decision to join her ship. Husband; Masozi Arendse Husband; Masozi Arendse Masozi and Nelia's relationship is complicated to some, but to them it is as simple as bread and butter. Nelia's severe paranoia makes her the "man" of the relationship, and she is in control. Their relationship is open, as they are both understandably promiscuous due to their adventurous lives and the people they come across. However, Nelia is aware of how attractive her husband is, and knows how persistent women are. Their open relationship includes an extra detail on Masozi's part, where he must murder whoever he sleeps with, to prevent them trailing after him. If he fails to do this, the woman is either in her debt or on her list. Despite the unhealthy appearing relationship, Nelia is much more in love with Masozi than he is with her, and is arguably obsessed with him. Masozi sometimes allows woman to live, that is if Nelia believes him enough to let his promiscuity go, and re-visits them. Some of the crew members believe Masozi has a woman paid to stay in the shadows in every city they have visited. Headcannons & Trivia * Once Nelia sailed for 4 days just to re-stock the ships rum and whisky supply. * Although her crew have been led to believe otherwise, Nelia has only done one execution on the ship, her mother has carried out the rest. * After her father's death, Nelia didn't leave her office for three weeks. Masozi had to run the ship on her behalf. Category:Characters Category:Vanderdecken Category:Pirates Category:Second Generation